los caballeros del zodiaco online
by Lilith851212
Summary: el juego de los caballeros del zodiaco en linea había salido a la venta y un chico llamado Seiya , igual que el heroe del manga ha entrado en el mundo lleno de mitologia y leyendas , sin saber que desde ese día su vida cambiaría por completo y la unica forma de regresar a su realidad es vencer el juego , superar los 100 niveles y rescatar a la diosa Athena.


Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Online.

Hoy era un día muy especial para muchos gamers alrededor del mundo; Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Online , un juego en línea y basado en el popular Manga y serie de Anime escrita por Masami Kurumada salía a la venta en todo el mundo.

Este juego de simulación era el comienzo de la nueva era de los juegos de video y gracias al Netgear una nueva invención creada por la compañía Toei Animation.

El Netgear era un casco que se conectaba al internet y transportaba al jugador en el universo de Saint Seiya Online ; donde el jugador podía interactuar con otros alrededor del mundo y convertirse en caballeros de Athena.

El Objetivo de este juego era pasar las pruebas de Caballero , depende de cómo pasarás las pruebas te convertirias en caballero de Bronce , Plata y Oro. la misión era superar los cien niveles y salvar a Athena quien había sido capturada y se encontraba en el último nivel del juego.

Capítulo 1

El comienzo del Juego.

La mañana del lanzamiento de Saint Seiya Online un chico de 14 años estaba en la entrada de la tienda de videojuegos junto a una enorme fila de otros chicos que esperaban que la tienda abriera y sus puertas para ellos comprar el juego. Cinco minutos después las puertas se abrieron y uno por uno los chicos entraron a reclamar el juego , tras unos quince minutos el chico reclamó su juego y se montó en su bicicleta rumbo a casa.

Al llegar a su casa , su padre estaba apunto de irse en su auto ; el chico se acercó a él para despedirse.

¿ Ya te vas papá ? — preguntó el chico.

Así es Seiya , regresare en una semana ; hazle caso a tu madre y no te pelees con Seika — dijo su padre.

Lo intentaré , pero ella es muy gruñona y llorona — dijo Seiya en tono de burla , cuando recibió un coscorrón de su hermana mayor quien estaba tras el.

¿ Quie es Gruñona ? — preguntó Seika enojada.

Pues tu o ¿ acaso tengo otra hermana ? — contestó Seiya mostrando su lengua. Seika salió corriendo tras su hermano menor , el padre al ver esto solo sonrió y subió a su auto. Seiya subió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave para que su hermana no lo alcanzara.

Ni creas que te salvaras por que estas en tu cuarto Seiya , tarde o temprano tendrás que salir de ahí y me las pagaras — grito Seika tras la puerta y luego marcharse.

Seiya puso seguro a su puerta , se sentó frente a su computadora y comenzó a instalar el juego ; tras media hora el juego estaba instalado completamente y Seiya se acostó en su cama , se puso el NetGear y cerró los ojos.

Comenzar Link — dijo Seiya. Y al cerrar sus ojos el Netgear se activó y lo transportó al mundo de Saint Seiya.

Al abrir sus ojos , Seiya pudo ver frente a él una enorme academia y varios jugadores vestidos con uniformes color blanco con la insignia de la diosa Athena en ellos. En ese momento la campana comenzó a sonar y una voz llamó la atención de todos afuera de la Academia y les pidió que entraran en ella.

Al entrar en la Academia los Seiya y los demás jugadores caminaron por unos minutos , hasta llegar a un enorme y hermoso jardín; en el medio del jardín se encontraba una estatua de Athena hecha en oro , bajo la estatua estaba escrito estas palabras.

A los Caballeros que han venido hasta aquí , les encomiendo la vida de Athena a su cuidado.

Aioros de Sagitario.

Seiya y los demás estudiantes siguieron caminando hacia dentro de la Academia , mientras que alguien que arreglaba el jardín se quedó observando los. La persona tenía cabello largo y color azul cielo , tenía un rostro afeminado aunque era un hombre.

Cuando Seiya y los demás llegaron a lo más profundo de la Academia , todos se encontraron en enorme Coliseo donde los recibió el director de la Academia junto al creador del manga y anime en persona Masami Kurumada; el director de la Academia era un hombre de cabello azul pero su rostro con un casco dorado y una máscara de color negra , a lo que todos presumieron que era el Patriarca del Santuario.

Bienvenidos jugadores al Universo de Saint Seiya Online , este es el primer paso para comenzar esta gran aventura ; como todo juego de video esta Academia será su lugar de entrenamiento , donde aprenderán a controlar sus habilidades con el cosmo. Una vez que hayan desarrollado sus habilidades a un nivel más avanzado , se les otorgara su armadura.

Las jerarquías de las armaduras serán escogidas de acuerdo a como desarrollan sus habilidades aquí en la Academia — explicó el Patriarca.

Una última cosa por decirles acerca de la nueva modificación que yo mismo he puesto en el juego y sin permiso de Toei Animation — dijo Masami Kurumada.

¿ Nueva modificación ? — se preguntó Seiya.

La nueva modificación les impedirá salir del juego — dijo Kurumada. Los jugadores abrieron el menú frente a ellos y se dieron cuenta que el botón de salir del juego había desaparecido. Los jugadores comenzaron a entrar en pánico hasta que Kurumada habló nuevamente.

La única forma de regresar al mundo real es superando los cien niveles y derrotando al último jefe que se encuentra custodiando a Athena , pueden formar equipos o tratar de superarlo por sí solos y una última cosa que quiero decirles; si mueren en el juego o si alguien decide quitarles el NetGear a la fuerza , una shock ira al cerebro y los matará de inmediato.

No se preocupen ya he enviado las reglas a todos los medios de comunicación en el mundo real y equipos médicos se han enviado a cada casa donde sus cuerpos reales serán llevados a Hospitales , donde se mantendrán vivos por medio de aparatos electrónicos y como ya lo dije , la única forma de regresar al mundo real es completar el juego — dijo Kurumada antes de desaparecer.

La Academia se quedó en silencio completamente , nadie lo podía creer , no éramos capaz de regresar a nuestra vida real amenos que superaremos el juego completamente y peor aún si moríamos en el juego , moriríamos en la vida real tal y como en el manga y anime — se decía Seiya a sí mismo , tratando de asimilar todo lo que pasaba.

Una chica de cabellos verdes se acercó a donde estaba el Patriarca y dijo a todos los jugadores que aún estaban atónitos y les dijo.

No se ustedes , pero yo no me voy a quedar aquí y esperar a la muerte , voy a entrenar y superar los cien niveles y voy a regresar a mi vida normal — gritó la chica , para después entrar a la Academia. Tras esto , Seiya y otros jugadores decidieron seguir su consejo.

El Juego había comenzado.


End file.
